


Mum

by WVrambler



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WVrambler/pseuds/WVrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin accidentally calls Carolyn, "Mum." Cue aftermath.</p><p>Written for this prompt at cabinpres_fic: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4207.html?thread=5024623#cmt5024623</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Cabin Pressure, it is owned by the lovely John Finnemore; I am just playing in his sandbox.

“...and I don't care how much you are willing to pay, if you ever speak to my captain like that again, I will personally throw you out the door of this plane, whether it is on the ground or not!” Carolyn ranted at the exceptionally rude passenger in front of her. She could not remember ever being so angry in her entire life, not even while married to Gordon. The passenger they were flying to Berlin had been a headache from the very beginning, starting with insulting Arthur and complaining about the accommodations aboard Gerti. 

But this last incident had been the straw that broke the camel's back. The man had intercepted Martin on the way to the loo and had basically propositioned him. When Martin had refused, the man had stated that since he was paying for Gerti's services, that should include the ass of her captain. Martin had been so shocked at the statement that he had had no idea how to respond. Luckily, Carolyn had and had preceded to lay into the man for 15 minutes. 

Martin stood just behind Carolyn, who had stepped between him and their customer. He was astounded at her immediate and incensed response to the man's statement. The man in question was cowering from a mixture of embarrassment and fear as Carolyn yelled at him.

"Now, you will take your seat, and you will stay in it for the entirety of the flight and if I hear one more word out of you, I will be calling security and informing them when we land that you threatened one of my pilots. I highly doubt that you will enjoy the attention that would receive!" With that, she turned, took Martin's arm and pulled him away, leading him to the galley. 

Arthur was in there, and he immediately pulled Martin into a hug. "Are you alright, Skip?" 

"I'm fine, Arthur. Mum really told him off!" 

Arthur blinked at he asked, "Mum?" 

Martin mentally replayed what he had just said, and immediately tried to backpedal. "I-I-I mean your mum, not-not my..." Looking at Carolyn, he quickly realized that it wasn't working, flushed and looked at the floor. "Sorry." He was therefore taken off guard as Carolyn reached out and pulled him to her. She was very nice to hug, he noticed; soft, but with an underlying strength. 

"It's all right, Martin. As has been said before, this is a family, not a business." Martin's smile lite up the room.


End file.
